Summer Love
by Kaylah1992
Summary: LavixAllen & AllenxKanda. one sided LinaleexAllen. One day the gang is called into Kamui's office expecting some horrible mission but to there happiness it was a free holiday to Egypt. Will love bloom during this time?


**Summer love**

It started off a normal day in the Black Order but then Kamui asked for Lavi, Allen, Linalee, Kanda, Krory and Miranda to come to his office. All six arrived at Kamui's office kind of scared, the reason to this is the six know when all of them are together something is wrong. They all stand near the door, Kamui turned around and he smiled at the sight of the five exorcist and the bookman apprentice.

"Hello everyone please come and sit down" Kamui said gesturing his hand movement towards the couch "I have some thing very important to tell you". Everyone sat down now excited and nervous to know what he wanted. " me and everyone at the Black Order have decided to pay for you six to go on holiday Akuma free because of all the successful missions." he smiled again "Well-done" everyone looked at each other happily. "But before you go we have sorted out the rooms, Allen will be with Lavi, Linalee will be with Miranda and Kanda will be with Krory and these are final so no moaning Kanda". Everyone was happy with there arrangements except Kanda of course.

Everyone went to their room to pack Allen liked the idea of going on holiday the break and the sun. 2 hours later they were on their way to Egypt where it was well known that Akuma would never visit. Kanda was out side the cart whilst everyone else was in the cart Allen had fallen asleep and Linalee put his head on her lap.

"Allen-kun is so cute when he's sleep" Linalee said calmly, Lavi looked at her and for some reason he was angry 'why should she has the pleasure of having Allen in her arms' Lavi thought, 'wait why am I so angry ergh' he looked at the small white haired boy asleep on Linalee's lap making Lavi blushed. Linalee looked at Lavi, "you ok Lavi-kun?" Linalee asked. "Err yeh I'm fine don't worry, I think we should wake Allen if he sleeps now he might not sleep tonight" he then remembered that he would be sharing a room with Allen and a smiled appeared on his face. Everyone agreed with Lavi and woke Allen up, Allen woke up and wiped his eyes so 'cutely' making both Lavi and Linalee blush.

"how long was I asleep?" Allen asked. This snapped Lavi and Linalee out of their daze, they both smiled. "About an hour Allen-kun" laughed Linalee, Allen looked at Linalee and then looked at Lavi making Lavi blush at the sight of the cute boy in front of him. Allen looked concerned.

"A-Allen what's wrong" asked Lavi.

"I'm ok but you look a bit ill" Allen lent over and put his hand on Lavi's forehead making Lavi go even more red, "you haven't got a temperature hmm". "I'm ok Beansprout" he said smiling, Allen removed his hand and looked pretty angry "Lavi you know I hate that name, my name is Allen"

Without saying another word he walked out of the cart and stood outside the train 'I hate it when Lavi calls me 'Beansprout' he knows I do' all of a sudden the door behind Allen opened, he turned around and standing there was the Japanese samurai Kanda. Kanda looked at him, Allen walked past him and went back into the train. Allen stood outside the cart Lavi noticed this automatically and he smiled. After a hour Allen walked back into the cart and sat down, Lavi turned to Allen "god Allen I didn't know I pissed you off that much", Allen refused to look at Lavi and Lavi wasn't happy about this.

A couple of hours later they arrived in Egypt Allen still wasn't talking to Lavi and by this point Lavi had become very depressed. Allen knew this was getting to Lavi that's why he was doing it, Linalee looked at Allen as he got off the train gob smacked at the beauty of Egypt. The gang walked and a man said "are you from the black order?"

Linalee replied "uumm yes were from the black order why?" "I'm Limou and I'm here to take you to the hotel. Master Kamui hired me to do so." Lavi replied "aahhhh that's nice from Kamui right Linalee" Linalee said "yeah that's really nice of him."

They went on the couch that Kamui had hired and went to there hotel.

Allen and Lavi still wasn't talking to each other while Linalee was looking sad.

"What's Wrong Linalee" said Miranda "oh nothing" replied Linalee "No something is wrong so you tell us Linalee" said Krory butting into the conversation "well it's Allen and Lavi, they've not spoken since they was on the train and I just wanted them to talk like before this holiday, like friends again" "just leave them be" Kanda said inappropriately. Even though Linalee didn't want to admit it Kanda was right she had to leave them to sort their own problems out.

Meanwhile on the other side of the couch Allen was sat on his own at the back and Lavi was in front of him. Lavi turned round "listen Allen I'm sorry for calling you Beansprout" Allen didn't listen all of a sudden the couch stopped "we're here" Limou shouted down the couch. Allen walked straight past Lavi and got off the couch and turned to Krory "hey fancy changing rooms with me Kamui doesn't have to find out" "Sure" Krory simply said this made Lavi even more depressed.

"How can you be so cold on Lavi, Allen?" said Linalee sadly "aren't you two friends?" while Linalee was sticking up for Lavi Allen was ignoring Linalee "Why are you Ignoring me" Linalee tearfully. "thanks Krory" Allen said to Krory and walk into the hotel entrance leaving Linalee in tears.

"Don't worry Linalee, I have a plan" said Lavi "well you can leave me out of it "kanda simply put and walked in after Allen.

"Well anyway hears the plan" Lavi said to everyone.

"Hey Kanda? What are they doing?" Allen asked curiously "beats me beansprout" Said kanda "I have a name you know" replied Allen. Kanda gave Allen a despised look and walked towards the desk to get the room keys.

Meanwhile outside Lavi, Miranda, Krory and Linalee was discussing about the on how Lavi and Allen back together as friends.

"So does everyone get the plan?" asked Lavi. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Allen walks out of the hotel unaware that his 'friends' have devised a plan to make him and Lavi friends again. He walks right past them to an ice-cream parlour across the street. As he did Lavi looked at him with his heart full of sorrow, Linalee noticed this and felt upset also, not just for Lavi; but for Allen as well. This was starting to annoy Linalee so as Allen came out of the ice-cream parlour she walked over to him, slapped him across the face making Allen drop his ice-cream and just stood there shocked.

"For God sake Allen learn from you past mistakes and go speak to Lavi before I kick you to the moon," said Linalee. Allen then looked down upon his ice-cream in tears of anger and despair losing his self control and then from the corner of his eye he caught Lavi with an ice-cream offering it to Allen. Allen's happiness grew, and forgetting Linalee and focusing upon Lavi taking the ice-cream and yelling side on "Arigato Lavi-sama". With this Lavi then grinned closing his eyes "Your welcome beansprout". Allen then crosses his arms unhappily with the comment that first started their dispute but thought to himself "I may as well get used to it", Allen then says to Lavi "I suppose I've got no other choice it's bound to stick". Linalee then interrupted "hey guys thanks for forgetting I'm here" this then broke their concentration on one another. Lavi then replies "lets return to the hotel guys, I'm bored". They head back to the hotel, Lavis gaze still fixated upon Allen.

Allen went into the lounge followed by Lavi, they sat down together. There was an awkward silence between the two, before Lavi broke the silence using Allen's emotions. Lavi bites his bottom lip making Allen blush a little still pissed of with Lavi. Lavi just look at Allen and couldn't hold back he moved towards Allen attempting to kiss him and then yet again they are interrupted by Linalee by asking "where are our room keys guys" who failed to notice they were attempting to kiss one another. Lavi then looked at Linalee in disgust, at that moment Krory and Miranda walked into the room, Miranda asking what's going on? And Krory jumping back in a scared expressive manner. Allen stood up "Kanda has the keys" he automatically said, Lavi stood up "ok lets go and find Yuu-chan, where would he be" said Lavi with a goofy grin. Allen thought of the first obvious place he would be "the gym" they all said together. They all walked to the gym, on the way Lavi and Allen were exchanging pissed off and flirtatious glances. They arrived at the gym, they saw Kanda working out with the weights. At this sight Allen Blushed intensly at this sight, Lavi noticed this and felt rather upset.

"What do you want Beansprout?" Kanda coldly asked.


End file.
